The purpose of this research proposal is to determine changes in glycoprotein biosynthesis by isolated midline palatal epithelium occurring during the course of palatal fusion. To achieve this purpose a technique for the in vitro separation of palatal epithelium from mesenchyme will be standardized using either EDTA, elastase, collagenase or trypsin. In order to determine whether the separation treatments rendered to the palatal tissues alter the capacity of the palates to fuse, palates will be separated, recombined and juxtaposed and cultured for 24 or 48 hours in chemically defined media. Fusion will be evaluated histologically on the basis of epithelial contact, reorganization and disintegration or mesenchymal confluence. Once this capacity is established, changes in glycoprotein biosynthesis occurring in isolated midline palate epithelium during fusion will be determined via an in vitro radioactive incorporation study using 3H-Fucose and 14C Leucine as precursors for glycoprotein synthesis. The results will establish a relationship between epithelial glycoprotein synthesis and palatal fusion in vitro.